Eyes Of Silver
by LovesDragons
Summary: There is another Guardian, called Elpida. She has been around as long as Pitch,though the Guardians know little of her, but Jack is drawn to her none the less. What happens when Pitch threatens to rise again and they must all work together to defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The night was cool and a breeze whispered through the quiet streets. The full moon shone bright and clear, the stars like diamonds.

"And it was on such a night that we met."

A young man stands in the middle of the street, with pale skin and black hair. Cold eyes stared up at the moon. "I hope you are ready. You and your guardians. Because no matter how hard you fight me, I shall cloak the world in fear." He laughed.

"Night."

The whisper drew him toward the alley between two houses, where the figure of a young woman stood, hidden in shadows.

"Dear one, you are becoming like me, hiding in the shadows." The man laughed, "You knew this would come. Still," they now stood face to face, "Why not join me? You and I both want the same thing." Gently he tucked a long curl behind her ear.

She closed her eyes. "I am not angry." She whispered.

"But you are not believed in and there we are the same."

"I cannot survive in a world of fear. No" she opened her eyes, full of pain. "You cannot destroy them Night, and I do not want to fight you."

He drew back angrily. "Very well. But the dark is coming and I know you all to well. You fear nothing more then the dark, without _hope_ of light." He bowed low. "And as a parting gift…" He spun once in the air, and then flew off on a horse of black sand.

The woman knelt and touched the pile of black sand the man had left behind. It was cold to the touch, and she shuddered. She opened a bottle that hung on a fine chain around her neck and let the sand flow into it. Standing, her metallic eyes gazed sadly at the shadowy streaks across the face of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Holidays!**_

A Gathering

It is not surprising that Pitch's show at the globe caused North to panic. A huge, sandy black shadow laughing evilly in your home would have that effect. He sent the Northern Lights out, summoning his fellow Guardians.

Sandman who was sending his golden sand into children's dreams saw them and created a plane, flying to the Pole. Tooth, admiring the recently collected flossed teeth, saw them and flew of with some of her tiny fairies. Bunny saw them from his warren and made a hole, leading him straight to the snowy Arctic.

And Elpida, watching from the rooftops as Jack Frost had snowball fights with children who didn't believe in him, saw them and paled. Unlike the others, she knew what this meant, and she could guess what Man in Moon had in store. She faded from the air and reappeared in the center of North's workshop, causing the big man to jump.

"Elpida! Please don't do that!" North said, but he smiled as he did. "I made something for you." He pulled a wrapped package from his pocket and held it out to her. Elpida's face lit up in childlike glee at the journal, complete with a set of brushes and powders for paints. The cover of this one was engraved with roses. Elpida loved to paint, and North supplied her with everything she needed.

Sitting on the railing she watched as the other three Guardians arrived. It both amused and saddened her that they did not know that she was not truly one of their number. Sadness was the defining emotion at the moment though as she watched Bunny and North bicker.

_We can't stop doing this can we Night? You and I, the Yin and Yang of this world. _

"Pitch? Here?" Bunny asked.

"Well, a shadow." North admitted. Elpida let amusement. He did so love his dramatics. "But I felt more. In my belly."

"You called me here right before Easter for a feeling in your belly!?" And the bickering started again, the two tall Guardians debating their importance and the legitimacy of North's belly, Tooth flitting around, and Sandy trying to get their attention frantically…

Elpida looked up. Silver light shone from the full moon above them, watching. _Who will you choose, Man in the Moon? They aren't enough to fight him this time, and you know what happens when one of us strengthens._

She turned back as Sandy finally gave up and grabbed an elf, shaking it so that the annoying little bell jangled and the others turned to him. Elpida smiled at the shorter man as he pointed.

"Ah, Manny!" North cried joyfully. He was nearly always joyful. "What do you have to tell us?"

The silver light formed a clear circle on the floor and Pitch's shadow floated through it with a laugh. Then it changed, formed a set of unbalanced scales.

"So he is back." Bunny murmured. North placed a hand on his belly significantly. Bunny frowned then said "But what do the scales mean?"

"It means the balance has been disrupted." Elpida's voice was soft. They all faced her. She was quiet, had always been, but when she spoke you could not help but hear.

"What balance?" Tooth asked.

Elpida shrugged slightly and stood, walking to the circle of light. "Don't worry about them." She looked up. "Well Manny?"

Slowly a crystal rose from the floor, clear, but with dozens of small glimmering rainbows trapped inside.

"Oh a new guardian!" Tooth squealed. "Who's it gonna be?!"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny prayed.

A shaped formed above the crystal, the shape of a grinning boy with a shepherd's crook, bare feet, and a blue hoodie.

"I changed my mind. The Groundhog's fine." Bunny said. Elpida smiled as the others talked about their newest member.

"Jack Frost." Elpida murmured. "I think I know why he picked you, I can only hope you'll tip the scales in my favor."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you like it, please review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Jack Frost

Jack did not know why Bunny had put him in a sack. Surely he wasn't still that mad? And what was with the yetis? He felt a thump as he was dumped on the ground, _really Bunny? _and pulled his way out of the sack to the chattering of the guardians. Not good.

He heard a giggle and turned. Sitting on the railing around a giant globe was a girl about his height, with curly black hair and brilliant silver eyes shining like newly minted quarters. She wore a tunic of soft blue grey and slightly darker leggings with a leather belt with small pouches dangling from it, and a cloak of feathers. Leather boots hugged her feet and she was smiling.

Jack hurried to place her. He knew the other Guardians, had met them all at some point, had met many spirits over his three hundred years, but he couldn't remember her. She wasn't a holiday that he knew, and he had met all the nature spirits. Maybe she was new?

Something in her eyes told him she knew what he was thinking and thought it funny.

"Really Bunny, the sack?" She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"But I haven't gotten to use it in so long!" Jack thought the big kangaroo might actually be pouting. She shook her head, still smiling. Then there were fingers in Jack's mouth, which effectively distracted him.

"Oh my God they are as white as freshly driven snow!" Tooth squealed.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said, trying to sound stern but clearly amused.

"Oops, sorry." She pulled back, grinning sheepishly at Jack while her fairies fluttered around her.

"So why am I here? Am I on the naughty list or something?" Jack asked, looking around.

"On the naughty list? Ha! You hold the record." North chuckled. "But no you are here because now, you are Guardian!"

And then came the trumpets from the little annoying elves, and North pulled out the giant book (Elpida wondered if anyone aside from Manny knew she had helped make that tome) and began to read.

Jack slammed the butt of his staff against the ground. The blast radiated cold, its force knocking over some of the elves and effectively stopping North.

Elpida raised an eyebrow. _There's that power. I wonder, when faced with Night, will his love for children be enough? I hope so._

"Who said I want to be a Guardian?"

Elpida's laugh rang out, startling the Guardians so much that they actually turned to face her instead. "I take it that doesn't happen much?" Jack ventured.

"I don't think I've ever heard her laugh." Tooth whispered. "Not really. Not more than a grin."

"You don't need to be serious and somber to be a Guardian Jack." Elpida smiled. "You can keep your snow days, your games with the children. It's what you do. And you lot," She raised an eyebrow towards the others. "Don't need to force him." She turned back to Jack, her eyes turning serious. "But Guardian or not Jack Frost, you are going to help us win this fight. Because if you don't, the world will fall into shadow, and I will become little more than a bird, drowning in the rain."  
>She smiled sadly. "I have as much at stake as the rest of you, and you don't even know why." With that, her great cloak expanded behind her, giant wings that lifted her up to the height of the hall.<p> 


End file.
